


Surprises

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [25]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Devon and Cora have surprises for each other
Relationships: Cora Harper/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: OC-tober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 2





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'flowers'. No connection to my other Andromeda fics.

"How much further, Devon?" Cora asked as he led the way to their destination.

Devon smiled, glancing back to confirm that she still had her eyes closed, and squeezed the hand he held gently. "Almost there, Cora."

"Almost _where_?" She practically demanded, scowling.

He brought them to a stop a few moments later. "We’re here. Give me a minute." Cora waited while he made sure everything was in place. Satisfied, he told her, "You can look now."

Blinking her eyes open, Cora stared for a few moments, and then looked at him, brown eyes shining. "Devon… It’s-- Wow."

"Your garden bloomed sooner than we expected." Devon offered her his hand with a smile.

Taking it, she let him draw her closer and slowly knelt to smell the multitude of flowers. "I’ll say it did. It’s beautiful."

"You’re more beautiful," he told her with a wink.

Smiling, Cora kissed him, light and playful. "Smooth talker."

"I do my best." Devon chuckled, sliding an arm around her waist.

She hugged him tight. "Your best is wonderful"

"So, you like it?" He asked as she nestled against his side.

Cora lightly punched his arm. "Idiot."

"Is that how we’re thanking each other now?" Devon inquired with a playful pout.

"No." She laughed, taking his hand in hers. "I, um, have a surprise for you, too."

He laced their fingers together. "Oh? Do we have to go somewhere else?"

"No, here is fine." Cora took a deep breath and placed his hand on her stomach. "I’m pregnant."

Devon stared at her in surprise. "What? How? No, don’t answer that question." Cora laughed, her nerves visibly fading. "When?"

"If you mean conception, Lexi thinks it must have happened shortly after we went off birth control," she explained, lightly squeezing his hand.

He winked at her. "As if you minded our continued efforts."

After they both laughed, Cora asked almost shyly, "So, you’re…happy?"

"Of course! Why wouldn’t I?" Devon was surprised that she even asked. "This is why we went off the birth control in the first place."

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "I know, but sometimes the reality is very different."

"I love you, Cora, and I want to have a family with you." He cupped her cheek with his hand.

She cupped his cheek with her hand in return. "I love you, too, Devon, and I look forward to having a family with you."

Smiling, they leaned in to share a soft, sweet kiss in front of Cora's garden.


End file.
